


Power

by Filthyfilterxo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Training, Basketball Player Yoongi, Cheerleader Reader, College, Degradation, Domination/Submission Themes, F/F, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Kissing, Lesbian, Nerdy A+ Student Jennie, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthyfilterxo/pseuds/Filthyfilterxo
Summary: Reader’s basketball boyfriend Yoongi is failing his class in which he seeks out help and Reader pays for the price of his paper.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar will probably embarrass most but it is what it is. I’m 26 and I’m using terms that I thought was appropriate. Sorry in advance.

You felt a little self-conscious. Somehow your boyfriend, Yoongi, had talked you into wearing your collegiate cheerleader uniform to the frat party. You had reluctantly agreed because you knew some of the other girls on the team would probably be wearing theirs. Yoongi had on his basketball jersey, all the boys wore their number when they were together and out among fellow students, so it helped you not feel so alone and awkward. 

Yoongi guided you up the busy street. It was one of the many streets near the campus that the fraternity and sorority houses were on, but this particular street was unfamiliar to you. Yoongi moved decisively and swiftly up the sidewalk, passing parked cars and loitering students. There was a carefree, party buzz in the air. You were looking forward to a good time.

Yoongi stopped in front of an old van. He grabbed the handle of the sliding van door. He looked at you, telling you, "I have to meet someone, and they told me to meet them here." He opened the van door and slid it back. As he helped you into the interior, he told you, "They have something for me."

As you took a seat, you looked around curiously. The van had two bench seats, one on each side in the back of the van. There were pillows on the seats and on the floor. The lighting was dim, and music was playing through various speakers all around the van. There were no obstacles baring the way from the front of the van to the back. A person could move easily back and forth. All the windows were darkly tinted. The van was small, yet comfortable. It was made for privacy. A good place to party and to have sex, you thought naughtily.

Yoongi closed the van door and took a seat opposite from you. He couldn't look at his beautiful girlfriend. It wasn't because you didn't look incredibly sexy and fuckable in your green and white cheerleader outfit. You always looked good in your uniform. It was because he knew what he had done. He knew the bargain he had struck, and the desperate measures that drove him to do such a thing. He was spared further guilty thoughts when the van door again slid open and the person he had come to meet entered. 

Jennie took a seat next to you. She was a plumb girl with frizzy black hair and glasses. She had a thin folder on her lap. She turned in her seat, her knees facing you. She looked at you with an appraising eye, but directed her comments to Yoongi, "I'm very pleased she is in her cheerleader outfit. Very pleased. You get the first half of your term paper now. You'll get the last half when I'm finished. If your girlfriend doesn't behave and cooperate, I will withhold the rest of your paper. Also if she is fussy and cooperates part way but not all the way, I will rip out random pages in the final half of your paper, and hand over what is left. And believe me, I know what pages are valuable, and you'll have no time to correct what I have ruined." Jennie finally turned to look at Yoongi. Her power and lust made her brown eyes glow in the dim van light. "No paper, no grade, and you fail. You'll lose your basketball scholarship."

Yoongi swallowed nervously. "I know. I know. She'll do what you want, won't you baby?"

"Huh?" Your heart thumped in your chest, yet you felt a strange stirring. You felt remotely horny.

"Take off her lettermen's sweater," Jennie ordered Yoongi.

Yoongi knelt in front of you. "Let me take your sweater off, sweetie."

He took your hands in his own and gently guided you to sit up straight. He grabbed the bottom of your white pullover sweater with a bold Green school letter appliqued on the front, and told you, "Lift your arms, baby. Time to skin the rabbit."

Yoongi always told you that when he stripped off your thick sweater. Out of anticipation and nasty training, your pussy distantly tingled. You loved it when your man undressed you. But as you lifted your arms over your head, you couldn't grasp what was happening. You seemed to be on autopilot.

Yoongi peeled off your cheerleader sweater, leaving you in your button up white uniform blouse, and tossed it on the opposite bench seat. Jennie handed him the notebook she had brought, and he retreated to his seat. He was half way home.

Jennie scooted closer to you, the hungry appraising look still in her eyes, and took you by the hand. She pulled, but you refused to move. Jennie looked at Yoongi; her meaning was obvious.

Yoongi fidgeted in his seat. He practically caressed his life saving notebook. He summoned his resolve and said to you, "Go to her, Y/n. You need to do what she wants. It's important to us both that you do as you are told."

You didn't understand what was happening. You did have a desire to please your boyfriend, but what was going on? You were weirdly afraid and excited. You looked rapidly between Yoongi and Jennie, hoping for some understanding.

Jennie pulled at your arm again. 

You anxiously looked to Yoongi. He looked down at his important notebook, and said to you, "Go to her, Y/n."

Confused, but obedient, you followed Jennie’s insistent tug on your arm. As you were pulled toward Jennie, Jennie slipped an arm behind you and, still guiding you forward, bent you over her lap. You were in a complete panic bent over Jennie’s knees, facing the van's dark carpet.

Jennie’s pussy was on fire! She couldn't believe she had the absolute hottest cheerleader over her lap! She slowly pushed up you pleated green and white uniform skirt, and gazed longingly at your green brief panties. She remembered all the times when she had watched you cheer, and your skirt flew up and showed off these sexy briefs. And up close, your ass was still as exquisite.

Jennie began to rub and caress your bottom. You fought her handling. Yoongi went to speak, but Jennie cut him off. 

"Be still, little girl. Any more fussing or struggling will result in your dear boyfriend's demise." 

You kicked your feet. You wanted up.

Jennie held you, but it wasn't easy. You were an athlete and strong. She spoke quickly, "Don't you know, my cheerleader? Your loving boyfriend is failing. He needs a good term paper in his history class to maintain his grade point average. If he fails, he'll lose his full scholarship. He needs his free ride or its quitsville for him. And who knows? He probably won't make it as a free agent, he needs his college experience and exposure to find his way to the pros. Your boyfriend needs an excellent grade to make his grade point average, so he came to me." 

You stopped your struggling and listened to Jennie’s words. The girl began to once again fondle your bottom. You didn't like it, but you were beginning to understand.

"I," Jennie continued as Yoongi sat in shamed silence, "don't always want or accept money as compensation for my services, which I guarantee. I have never failed. I always deliver top grade work that is always original. When Yoongi came to me, desperate and eager, the price for my work, thus the salvation of his scholarship and quite possibly his professional basketball career, was you. An evening with you. All the time I want."

You shifted uneasily. You had heard of this type of thing before. You knew many students paid for schoolwork to be done for them, and there was the urban legend that sex was sometimes exchanged for such schoolwork to be done. The price was always high. You realized just how high. 

Jennie quieted you with an affectionate pat to your up turned bottom. "Shh, girl. You should know that for my payment, I promised your lazy boyfriend an additional paper should he need it. I'm sure he'll need the extra help, but I do get all the time I want. That might be until dawn or later. Anyway, you can secure your boyfriend’s college experience." 

Yoongi, his cock a serious urgent force in his jeans, humbly said, "I'm sorry, baby, but if you don't agree, I'm out. We're screwed. I'll have no chance at the pros."

"Yoongs?" You were reeling. You were the price?! You had to be this girl's sex toy? Oh, God, you weren’t sure.

"Just do it, baby," Yoongi pleaded. "She won't hurt you. She just wants to play with you. Allow it. Secure our future. Don't be selfish."

Jennie smiled wickedly and continued to caress your buttocks. "Yeah, don't be so selfish," she echoed. "Besides, I promise you, you'll like it."

"Yoongi?" You whined.

"Leave us!" Jennie commanded. "She'll do as she's told or you fail. She'll see it our way. Don't worry, she's in good hands."

Yoongi hesitated.

Jennie looked at him sternly. "I'll call you when I'm done. Now, go. I'm anxious to get started. The clock is ticking."

Yoongi, with an apology to you, and deep regret he wouldn't be allowed to stay and watch, left quickly.

"It's up to you, now," Jennie told you, her payment. "Cooperate and you and your guy are home free, plus you'll have one more paper in case he needs it. And it has been my experience that if you need my skills once, you'll need them twice."

You thought your boyfriend's problem through. You weren’t responsible for his failing grades, but you wanted to help him; you loved him after all. You knew you had to help. You knew you would cooperate.

Jennie, having done this type of thing dozens of times, read your thoughts. She trapped you against her body with her right arm, and told you, "I am going to spank you. A nice quick spanking to show you who's in charge. If you are a good girl, you won't receive another. I will warn you though, a second or third spanking will not be pleasant. I have paddles and whips to correct naughty girls. You would be smart not to earn my displeasure."

Your pussy jumped to life. You had never been talked to this way. You were turned on by Jennie’s no nonsense, firm expectations.

Jennie swatted your butt. She spanked you with your briefs up. She smacked as hard as she could. She knew the material of your uniform protected your fine smooth skin. When she had enough, she pulled your panties down and paddled your bare bottom.

Jennie’s crotch wetted her underwear. She had fantasized about this moment ever since she had seen you cheer, but when Yoongi had come to her for help she knew her dream would come true, and it had been on her mind for weeks. When she masturbated lately, she had visualized you in her van naked and compliant, agreeing to her every wish and demand. Jennie knew she would take her time tonight, and she would not be lenient. She meant to get exactly what she wanted.

Jennie pulled up your briefs, covering your rosy butt cheeks, and had you sit back up. Your long brown hair was tousled and your eyes glowed. Jennie wondered if it was because of her spanking or if you were turned on. Maybe it was both. She didn't care. You looked so sexy and perfect. She scooted closer to her sexy cheerleader.

"Sit up," Jennie told you.

You sat up and Jennie slid her left arm behind your back. You didn't like the way Jennie now held you, but there was a vague heat in your skirt that had nothing to do with your previous spanking.

"Put your legs over my lap," Jennie further instructed.

You put your sneakered feet on Jennie’s lap. Jennie scooped up your legs by the shins and moved closer to you. Your thighs were now sitting on the other girl's lap. Jennie pulled you close to her by your back. She leaned forward.

Jennie studied your pretty face. She noticed you lacked freckles or blemishes. Your skin was milky smooth and looked soft. Your lips were full and rosy, unlike her own. Your eyes were luminous with an inner azure light. You seemed to be glowing from within. 'I'd never have a chance with a girl like her', Jennie thought hornily. 'She'd never look at me twice even if she were into girls.' She licked her lips in anticipation, grateful she was industrious enough to find a way to get what she coveted.

Jennie rubbed her right hand up and down your strong, tanned legs. She watched her hand moving along your length. She imagined these legs bent at the knee, spread wide, exposing your beautiful valley. She would rest your feet on her shoulders, like a man would, and lapped up your sweet water. She knew she would eat you out until she had her fill, but for now, she reminded herself sternly, she would take her time exploring and tasting all of you. Yoongi got his money's worth, so would she.

Jennie roughly pulled you toward her with the hand behind your back. "We're going to make out. Come here and kiss me. Use your tongue." She sat up straighter, anticipating you coming to her. "If you're a good kisser, and I'm sure you are, we'll enjoy ourselves a good long while, if not, I'll teach you the proper way." Jennie enjoyed the panicked, hesitant glean in your eyes. "Come on. Get over here and kiss me. Your boyfriend’s future depends on your willingness."

You were horrified! You never kissed a girl before! Jennie held you so close that her sexual desire practically burned your skin.

"We start kissing," Jennie told you with an air of complete authority, "or I rip up one page of Yoongi’s desperately needed term paper, or maybe," she looked down the length of your legs, "I'll get one of my bad girl paddles and beat your butt."

You licked your lips nervously. You didn't want either option, but to kiss a stranger, a girl no less, that seemed to hold your whole future in her hands, what should you do? Jennie was patient, yet anxious, and she could convince you on what course of action to take.

"You'll have to the count of three. A kiss or a torn, missing page, and/or a spanking. It'll be my choice, but first you must choose." Jennie gave you a sour, pinched look. While it didn't enhance her already plain features, her expression did not lack determination or assuredness.

You leaned into Jennie and offered her your mouth.

Jennie eagerly kissed you. She held you tight with her hand on your back, and with her free hand she took your chin and held you still. Jennie’s mind swirled in excited lust. It was almost unbelievable! You tasted so sweet and your tongue was tender, almost shy in its work. Jennie forced her cheerleader's mouth open and slowly explored you.

You, in an effort to accept your situation and help Yoongi, shut your eyes and let your mind go. You could not think of the person you were actually kissing. The thought of a girl, a stranger, the person's hands that your potential distant future now rested in, made your mind reel and your heart thump in fear under your breast. You couldn't think of it. And you couldn't, you realized, as your lips were forced opened and your tongue was forced to massage the tongue in your mouth or suffer dire consequences, think of Yoongi. The stupid boy sold you for a paper, a grade. He parlayed you into a chance, just a slight, meager chance at a shot in the pros, when any injury could waylay any future prospects. How could he do this! You shifted uneasily. 

Jennie just held you tighter. She removed her hand from your supple chin and wrapped your legs in her arm. She did not stop kissing her payment, her fee for saving the lazy basketballer. Instead, she pushed harder against your lips aggressively, shoving her tongue into the cheerleader's mouth. She kissed with relish, forcing you to kiss her back. Jennie felt you relax. The girl suddenly surrendered to her plight, and Jennie eased off. She once again took your chin in her hand, and slowly, leisurely began to gently tongue your lips and silky tongue. Finally she pulled her face away and stuck her tongue out. She and you flicked at each other's pink, wet tongues. Jennie giggled with sheer delight. Your eyes were closed, but you worked diligently. You were lovely in the dim light of the back of the van.

Jennie told you, "Open your eyes."

You refused. You acted like you hadn't heard Jennie’s instruction.

Jennie sat up straight. She encircled your outstretched legs. "Open your eyes," she demanded, "or I'll whip you with my riding crop."

Your eyes snapped opened. Jennie looked unhappy and angry. Very angry. If there was any doubt in your mind about how serious Jennie was about this whole scenario, it was instantly wiped out by the look on the term paper writer’s face. You were suddenly very afraid; you had better realize Yoongi and your tender skin were at risk here.

"Better," Jennie said, although her stern look did not lessen, "but anymore disobedience and I will put you straight over my knee, bare your bottom, and demonstrate my dominance and your submission here. As I explained earlier, every subsequent spanking you deserve, will get progressively worse until, I assure you, you will be quite regretful. If you earn four or more spankings, I will also withhold the final half of your precious Yoongi’s term paper. I do not tolerate willful little girls who think they have some choice with what they will or will not do. I make every decision. I make all the rules. I am in control. Do we understand each other?"

Jennie looked flushed and impatient.

You answered humbly, your backside already feeling the sting of the whip, "Yes, I understand."

Jennie sat up proudly. "I've ruined college careers. If you must be bratty and obstinate, be so at Yoongi. He's the lazy idiot who is failing. He's the one that promised you to me. Basically sold you, and at a good price I might add, so behave. Make this easy on yourself."

You nodded meekly. Jennie was right; Yoongi was a lazy idiot, who took a very easy way out.

"Of course, you can leave. Yoongi can fail for all I care."

Your eyes glowing in anticipation, a dirty lustful anticipation, shook your head. You would stay…but now you weren’t sure it was for the love of Yoongi. You were excited by Jennie’s assuredness, her clarity. You would follow. 

Jennie’s face softened. She didn't want to plow over this girl. She wanted to savor each moment she had with you. She wanted to be gentle and tender with yoi. And she wanted a lot of time. She didn't want to waste precious ticks of the clock spent on explaining the cheerleader's evening. Although, she thought hotly, her pussy stinging wetly, she might still spank Yoongi’s term paper's ransom; that would be completely satisfying. 

"Stick your tongue out. All the way. I'm going to suck your tongue. You will keep your eyes open." Jennie took your chin in her hand, and as she leaned in to suck your offered tongue she said, "When I'm done, you'll suck mine." 

Your crotch tingled guiltily. You hated the thought of having to suck Jennie’s tongue, but when Jennie’s suction warmly took in your tongue, it was nice. Jennie was tender and slow in her work. Jennie drew in your tongue and rubbed erotically with the top of your tongue on the bottom of hers. You kept your eyes opened as instructed, and they grew misty with desire. You felt your nipples begin to burn with itchy heat.

"Put your tongue away," Jennie told you kindly.

As you tucked your tongue safely away, Jennie latched onto your lower lip. She sucked and pulled at the same time. When she had your bottom lip as far as she dare pull, Jennie released it. She immediately gathered it back up, and moaned as she tasted your beautiful, full bottom lip. 

Finished sucking your lower lip, Jennie began to lightly tongue the outside of her cheerleader's lips. To her surprise you suddenly parted your lips and encouraged Jennie to kiss you. Jennie didn't have to be asked twice. She immediately covered your mouth with hers, and tenderly kissed. She allowed you to close your eyes, knowing the girl was enjoying herself. The girls kissed a long time.

Jennie pulled away. "Mmm, that was nice." She smiled at you.

You were flushed and panting in sexual heat. You couldn't believe you had wanted Jennie to kiss you. You had surprised yourself by parting your lips and allowing Jennie to tongue your mouth again. It had been a good kiss, so different, so sweet and patient.

"Your turn to suck my tongue," Jennie told you. "Just think of it as a cock," she added hurriedly when she saw a flicker of distress in her pretty athlete's face. "Think of Yoongi’s little pecker in your mouth." Jennie pulled you up with the arm she had behind your back. "Get to work, sweetie. And remember, eyes open."

You, fearful of the paddles and other implements for spankings, leaned in, eyes open as instructed, and enclosed the protruding tongue with your pink lips. You tentatively sucked the wet length of Jennie’s tongue. Your eyes darkened in anxious embarrassment as you were forced to look into your captor's. Jennie’s brown eyes pierced your in silent encouragement, they smiled her approval. This braced you, gave you the knowledge that you were pleasing Jennie, your superior. It also relaxed you, and you began to work and move with confidence. And as your confidence rose and you relaxed, you felt your pussy heat and burn with need, and you realized that it would not be Yoongi who would cool you.

Jennie pulled away, satisfied. She dried her pale lips with her finger, eyeing you greedily.

You blushed sweetly when Jennie looked at you so expressively, but it was the girl's words that made your heart thump rapidly and made you squirm in your seat.

"That was very nice," Jennie praised. "I bet you give good head." She looked down at your breasts. She stared a moment before continuing, "I bet you do a lot of things good. I'm gonna look at your titties now."

You gasped, shocked! 

"Sit up," Jennie ordered. She grabbed a pillow and tucked it behind your back. "Sit up straight. Lean against the van and the pillow. Very good."

You were nestled against the van and the pillow. Your legs were now in front of you. Jennie slid close to you, looking right at your chest. She reached forward and began to unbutton your white uniform.

You moved, trying to grab Jennie’s hands from your blouse. Jennie stopped instantly. 

Without a word, Jennie quickly grabbed your left arm and left knee, and flipped you onto your side. Jennie wrapped her right leg around your legs, effectively pinning you. She then wrapped her left arm around your torso and free arm, holding you still. Jennie had your cheerleader skirt up and your briefs down before you knew what was happening.

You struggled but realized Jennie had you skillfully restrained. You knew your butt was bare and you knew what would happen next.

Jennie paused a moment before she commenced with your spanking. She admired the white flesh of her captive's bottom, the sweet, smooth skin of your perfect ass. Jennie wanted to spread it open by the sexy crack and split it in two. Spread you open to gaze upon you, to look where it was special and private.

You fidgeted nervously, waiting for your upcoming punishment. You felt Jennie apply some of her weight downward and you felt further trapped.

"Relax," Jennie hissed. "This is the first spanking you have earned. I'm gonna use my hand. Oh, am I ever gonna use my hand on your bad little bottom! But don't think you've got it easy right now, my dear. You're about to find out my hand can by quite punishing."

Jennie had spanked plenty of bad girls, and she had spanked plenty of good girls. She enjoyed spanking girls, and, at times, had enjoyed receiving a spanking herself, but none were as satisfying as the one she doled out on you. She was so caught up in taming her cheerleader, her pussy scorching her, her nipples tight and erect, her excitement in listening to her hand as it made sharp contact with your bare bottom, watching it glow red and feeling it heat up, that she scarcely noticed your sudden burst of effort. She strengthened her hold on her strong athlete, and doubled her paddling efforts. She spanked without mercy. She stopped when she felt done.

Jennie felt satiated and she felt powerful. When she cupped the scarlet red bottom in her hand, she smiled at the searing heat and the flinch you gave her. She had proved her point.

"I have balm I could apply to your very hot ass, my dear," Jennie told you, her hand remained on the pom-pom shakers warm ass, "but I will not use it for you. I am tempted to take your temperature. Rectally, of course." 

Jennie paused, waiting for some sort of defiance from you. When none came, she pushed again, anxious to see if you, truly, was willing and docile now, ready to comply.

"Should I spread your butt and take a reading, my sweet?"

Nothing. You remained quiet and still. 

Jennie caressed the bottom captured in her grasp. "If I release you without further ado, will you behave?" She asked still enjoying your red, hot butt in her hand.

"Yes," You whispered.

"You better mean that. Anymore swats to this bottom," Jennie gave you an affectionate pat, "would be very uncomfortable. I'm going sit you up. Once you're comfortable, you are going to unbutton your blouse and unhook your bra for me. You are going to show me your titties."

You settled back against the pillow like you had been before your most dreadful spanking. Your uniform briefs were backup and your skirt smoothed back down, but your butt was very sore. Never had you felt so humbled and corrected. You didn't have time to worry about the tears that had slid down your cheeks from Jennie’s stern, determined hand; you were too busy trying not to worry about exposing your breasts to Jennie. You had no time to worry what, exactly, Jennie planned to do with your bare chest either. With trembling fingers, and damp cheeks, and a sore ass, you made quick work of the front of your blouse, and, sitting up briefly, unhooked your white bra.

"Stop," Jennie ordered. "I'll do the rest."

Jennie peeled back the white shirt fabric, then, grinning happily, slowly pushed up your bra until your breasts were bared before her. She gasped in delight.

"Your titties!" Jennie stared right at your perfect mounds. "Look at your titties!" She looked at you, who was trying to hide in plain sight. Jennie looked back down at the naked chest. "Ah, your titties are so perfect, so beautiful and round." She glanced back at you. "Your nipples are almost hard." Back down her gaze went. "You little tease! You like me wanting your boobies don't you? I'll help you take off your top and bra."

You sat up and Jennie pulled off the blouse and striped off the unwanted bra. After you had settled back against the pillow, Jennie admired your tits.

"They're bigger than I thought they'd be. Probably because they don't sag. They're so perky." Jennie noted. 

She reached out and from the sides of your breasts pushed them together, then released them. She did this several times, enjoying watching as they jiggled and bounced.

"Oh, I like that," Jennie giggled. "I'm fluffing you like a pillow. A booby pillow."

You groaned in embarrassment, and fidgeted in your seat. You made a move to cover yourself, but Jennie stopped you cold.

"Don't you dare!" She warned. "The next spanking won't be pleasant, and if you budge again without my consent, you will be getting one. Sit still and let me fluff you. Besides, it isn't even really touching the titty until you touch the nipple, so knock it off. If you'd just relax, you'd enjoy this. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah," she placed her hands against each side of your surprisingly plump breasts, "I was fluffing my booby pillow." She began to roughly push and drop your breasts, and laughed with girlish glee.

You, almost too afraid to breathe, sat perfectly still. Jennie’s playing with your chest was beginning to turn you on. Especially the enjoyment the other girl clearly was having manipulating her in such a manner; the admiration she had for your boobs. You were very pleased that Jennie, your captor, had thought their size was above satisfactory.

Jennie stopped her booby fluffing, and, scooting up, sat next to you. She leaned over and put her head on your right shoulder, and turning slightly, cupped your left breast in her right hand. She cupped it lightly and gave it a tentative squeeze, as she would do if she were in search of a ripe tomato at the grocery store. She squeezed and lifted the trapped boob in her hand, memorizing its shape and weight and texture. She then lifted it from the bottom, her palm flat, and began jiggling it rapidly. She again giggled in girlish delight. She heard you groan, but ignored you. Jennie was too busy playing with your exquisite breast to care. She stopped jiggling your boob, and began pinching around your whole tit. She did not touch the nipple or the areola, but worked all around them. Sometimes she squeezed gently, sometimes much harder, getting a feel for the flesh and texture of the meaty mound.

Jennie sighed deeply and began gently to feel up your left boob. As she massaged and squeezed, she said, "I'm not touching your nipple. No, no I'm not. And if I'm not touching the nipple, I'm not really touching your tit, now am I?" She traced a big circle all around the dark pink of your areola. She barely touched the skin, and she noticed the nipple trying to harden. "I could stop right now and you would never had been felt up by a girl. I bet that would make you happy."

Jennie stopped her light tracing around your half erect tip. She lowered her head and gazed at your right nipple. It was only inches from her thirsty lips. She knew she would pop that lovely tip into her wanting mouth; you weren’t about to leave this van without a thorough breast examine. As she lowered her mouth to suckle the teat waiting for her, she reached out and grabbed your left nipple between her fingertips, and before she began to suck your right nipple, she said to you, her sexy cheerleader, "I'm touching your nipple," and then vacuumed up the remaining dark nipple.

You gasped in surprise, your pussy springing to attention, as Jennie not only pinched a nipple, but began to suck heatedly at your other. The feeling was so sudden, so simultaneous that the sound escaped your lips before you knew you were going to utter it. Encouraged by your response, you felt Jennie tug harder at each tip. This time your groan was pure desire. You felt your nipples harden to sharp peaks and felt their heat; it matched the temperature of your groin. You shifted hornily.

Jennie released your nipple from your mouth. "You like that, baby?" She looked at the dark, hard tip and grew horny as she saw it glisten wetly in the dim van light. Unable to stop herself, she latched back on and sucked and nibbled you, not forgetting the nipple in her fingertips, until she was ready to taste your left tip. Jennie half rolled onto your chest to suckle on the left nipple. She rolled the right nipple between her fingers as she gently sucked on the left nipple. As she felt it harden under her insistent suction, she clasped the hard tip in her teeth and carefully nibbled and rolled your tender flesh between her teeth.

Finished with your right nipple for the moment, Jennie returned to your left, and took it between her teeth. Back and forth she went, sucking and teasing your tender points until you were arching your back in hot, heavy desire toward Jennie’s mouth. Jennie scooped you up by slipping her arm behind you, arching your back further. She sucked cruelly at the your nipples until she had left love marks on each tit. Jennie drew back to look at your tattooed breasts. She was pleased with what she saw. "I left hickeys on your tits. You tell Yoongi I made those. You tell Yoongi how much you moaned and writhed in desire while I sucked your boobies."

Jennie removed the arm behind your back, and cupped both boobs in her hands. She played with your chest in the dim van light, enjoying the weight and feel of each boob. She enjoyed the dark marks she had left upon each as well. You seemed relaxed and enjoyed Jennie playing with you, but Jennie was ready to move on. Ready to enjoy you further, ready to enjoy the fruits of your hidden garden.

Jennie slid her hands down the sides of your uniform to the waistband of your cheerleader skirt. She looked up at you, who was looking at her with a mixture of fear and shame, knowing where Jennie would look and taste and explore next. It was a look of acknowledgement, knowing Jennie had a tool or two to ensure she would do as she wanted, and you knew you were powerless to stop her.

"Sit up," Jennie instructed.

You, anxious for more, yet a bit reticent, sat up. You knew what was coming. Jennie would strip you naked and taste you. You could either obey and accept your fate, or you could refuse and destroy Yoongi’s college scholarship. You weren’t sure if you cared about the basketball scholarship anymore, but you were sure about your curiosity, and your horniness. You sat up slowly.

Jennie mumbled, "Good girl," as she reached around you and undid the skirt's back button and pulled down the zipper. "Lean back," she further instructed.

Your eyes wide and your mind on the verge of panic, leaned back against the pillow. Your chest was bare to Jennie and soon you knew you would be completely naked in front of her.

"Lift up your hips," Jennie told you.

You did as you were told, and Jennie slid off your cheerleading skirt.

Jennie smiled a small, pleased smile. "Now, your panties," she said. "Lift up and hold yourself up. I'm taking these off slowly." And because she felt so powerful and in complete charge, she added warningly, "If you misbehave I will put you over my knee and spank your butt. I will also require you to pick out the paddle or switch I will use to spank you. You will also have to count out your strokes to me, and then you will thank me for your punishment as I slowly and thoroughly spank your bad behind. I then will put you on your knees in the corner, and destroy Yoongi’s paper and have you anyway. So be a good girl," Jennie added cheerfully. "Let's not spoil this important moment. The moment I get you naked and spread your luscious legs, and finally have a peek and a taste of your girlhood. Up, up, up. There's a good little girl."

You lifted up, and held your bottom off the van's bench seat as Jennie slowly pulled down your uniform briefs. Jennie took them all the way off, carefully maneuvering them over your sneakers.

"Relax," Jennie told you.

You settled back down, very aware of how exposed and bare you were.

Jennie looked right at your crotch. "I see you are well groomed."

In the dim light, you flushed red hot, embarrassed. You wanted to cross your legs and hide.

Jennie grabbed a foot and began removing your footwear. She talked while she worked, "We'll take these off. I want you completely naked. Besides," Jennie looked straight at her beautiful, sexy payment, "it hurts to have shoes on your shoulders. When I eat you, you're feet will be up here," she patted her shoulders, "and I want to be comfortable. I plan on eating you for a long, long time. Probably for hours." Jennie tugged off the first sneaker and sock. "I mean, I really enjoy eating girls." She turned her attention to the second sneaker. "I truly can spend hours and hours dining on sweet, tender pussy. I bet you are so ripe and fresh. I am going to smell you, lick you, suck you, and, yes, penetrate you. You have all sorts of holes to explore, don't you?" She laughed wickedly.

Jennie tugged off the last shoe and sock. She scooched down to her knees. She was situated between your naked valley. She couldn't see as well as she liked, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she did. For now, a teasing look was turning her on, and allowing her sex toy a chance to realize and settle into her predicament. 

"I'm going to lift your legs, one at a time, and put your feet on my shoulders," Jennie told you, turning her head back and forth, trying to improve her view of the dark space between your legs. "Then I'm going to push your legs open. You will be spread before me, and your pussy lips will be opened. I'll make sure they're nice and splayed open before I tongue fuck you."

You shifted uneasily. Your pussy heated up. No one had ever spoken to you like this. No one. And it made you giddy with need.

"Oh!" Jennie exclaimed, fringing surprise. "Did I say tongue fuck you? How tacky of me!" She gathered up your right bare foot and kissed the bottom of it. "I guess I should have said that differently, but it does get to the point." She put your foot on her left shoulder. "I mean," she gathered up your left foot and lightly ran her fingers up and down the bottom of it, tickling you, before she smothered it in kisses. As she placed it on her right shoulder, she continued, "I am so going to probe it and taste it and know it. I suppose that is technically 'fucking' it, but I should say it nicer, neater." Jennie placed her hands on the inside of your firm, creamy inner thighs. "Let's get you ready to uh, hmm…eat, tongue fuck, lick, flick, suck, and probe."

Jennie pushed your legs open. You were used to Yoongi having you orally this way, but this was something else. Jennie pushed you as wide as your thighs would allow. You saw Jennie looking between your legs and examining your pussy. You felt your twat heat up and twitch excitedly. You were looking forward to being eaten, tasted, by this girl, but you couldn't help but be very nervous and jumpy. Your knees jerked vaguely, and Jennie was quick to remind you to be still and obedient. 

"I have ways to restrain you and keep you spread," Jennie warned. "Keep these beautiful legs open and relaxed. I'm going to get my hard works worth of you."

You felt Jennie’s hands on you and felt her puckered, kissing lips on your inner thighs. Again your knees jerked together. Jennie just pushed your knees down, holding you open, and continued to kiss all around your pussy until you groaned out loud, and your legs loosened into the outstanding sensation moving closer to your central love nub.

Jennie, starting high on your thighs, close to the knee, slowly meandered her way down your creamy flesh. She kissed and bit lightly, using her tongue liberally, almost licking the milky skin of you’re wide-open legs.

Jennie stopped her kissing and began to lightly stroke your thighs. She looked at you in the eye. She noted how dark and deep the color in them were. You were horny. Ripe. Ready for plucking. Jennie dragged her gaze downward, slowly soaking up the beautiful body of your naked, helpless cheerleader-ness. Her gaze lingered a few moments on your tits. She smiled at the hickey marks, the brand, she had left. She drew pleasure from knowing Yoongi, the lazy stupid basketball player, looking at those very same marks, would mentally slap himself for allowing someone else access to his scrumptious girlfriend. His territory would be marked by some other for awhile. 'That ought to drive him out of his mind,' Jennie thought smugly. Your chest was heaving from your desire. Your nipples were pointed and sharp, in full horny alertness. Jennie paused a moment longer, building the tension between them before she dropped her gaze to your bare, exposed pussy. She continued her light, titillating stroking of your inner thighs as her eyes finished their journey, and she soaked up the sight of the perfect pink pussy before her. 

 

"Ah," Jennie sighed in grateful appreciation. She stopped stroking your smooth inner legs. "You are quite beautiful. Now, let's see. How should I open you? Really open you? Your lips need to be spread open. You need to be picture perfect for my eating pleasure, but how to spread your pussy lips? Should I use my finger? My tongue? Oh," Jennie sighed in a breathy whisper, her eyes on your waiting pussy. "What to do?"

You jerked when you felt the finger on your pussy. You knew it wasn't unexpected, but you jumped anyway. Jennie didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care, because she used her right forefinger carefully to nudge open your pussy. When you felt Jennie gently blow on you, you knew you were open and your clit was viewable, ready for Jennie’s wet tongue. You knew you were shockingly exposed; yet you were searing hot. You knew Jennie would taste you, explore you, and you needed someone to cool you down. 

"Nice," Jennie whispered. 

She lifted your legs up, from under the knee, off her shoulders. Your feet dangling prettily near Jennie’s ears. Jennie smiled faintly as she leaned forward and kissed your precious clit. You squealed in surprise. Your legs kicked feebly in the air. Jennie adjusted her grip under your knees and kissed your bean again. And then again. And then again. And again, and again, and again, until you were gasping out loud in sheer delight.

Jennie pushed your naked legs wider and when she went to kiss your clit again, she lingered and sucked lightly at the nub captured in her mouth. Your legs jerked violently, and you bucked at the hip. Jennie held you firmly and relented in her sucking, but she returned to kissing your hot button until you relaxed into her hands. Once relaxed, Jennie sucked again. She was careful to work lightly, yet she was insistent. This time you had no escape. Jennie lingered at your clit until you were panting and groaning in unbelievable heat. When Jennie finally released you, she watched your pussy twitch and spurt.

Jennie chuckled with delight. "Nice. Oh, that was cool! Your pussy is boiling! I think your ready for this…"

Jennie flicked her tongue back and forth at the base of your clit. She felt yoi weakly try to close your legs, but Jennie held you easily. Jennie teased the opening until she felt your legs relax noticeably in her hands. As you surrendered, Jennie tucked her anxious, wet tongue into your pink heat.

You groaned like a collegiate whore. You felt your box clench around your captor’s tongue, and you knew Jennie was tasting your wetness, measuring your pussy's heat. You didn't care. You slumped down against your pillow and the van's side. You strained sexily against Jennie’s support, trying to widen your legs, trying to allow the tongue penetrating you better, deeper access to your female valley.

Jennie couldn't believe how sweet you tasted, or how tight and hot you were. She rested your feet back on her shoulders and there was no disobedience on your part. She kept your legs relaxed and your knees dropped generously. Jennie was wild with happiness! She had you, her dream girl, panting and scorching and dripping under her touch. She pulled your pussy wider with her fingers and drew her taunt. She paused a moment to look at your shiny, twitching pussy, almost disbelieving her eyes, before she got down to the very serious act of eating her prize.

You soaked the vans upholstery seat, and Jennie’s lips and tongue. You couldn't stop squirting your pussy juice all over. Jennie lapped up all the dreamy water and skillfully had you produce more. You felt incredible, endless. You had so many orgasms you were out of breath and all but screaming in ecstasy. When you finally realized the big, final orgasm was eminent, you begged to Jennie, "No, no, no." You struggled against Jennie’s shoulders.

Jennie moved her hands from your vagina and put them on your thighs. She firmly yet carefully held down your knees. She knew you wanted to cum, wanted this big pop, but was a little scared of the feeling. Jennie had had a few girls that were capable of this type of massive release, she knew how to coax it along, knew how to help them realize their sexy potential.

"Oh, God no, no," You pleaded. "Oh, God, no!"

"Shh, baby," Jennie said, her hands gently forcing your legs open. "You're so ripe right now. Time to send you." She kissed and sucked at your bean. When she stopped, she watched the perfect pussy clench and sputter. "Hmm, that's sooo sweet. Look at the way it's twitching! Your pussy is amazing!"

You wiggled weakly. You were going to cum, blow, in a way that you had never done before. Cum in a way that you didn't believe was possible. It frightened you in some way, like you wouldn't be able to live through it, that it would be beyond your control. But it was Jennie, the person who was forcing you to pay the price of your lazy boyfriend's behavior, who helped you complete the explosive journey.

Jennie was softly lapping at your clit. She could measure the readiness of you; she wasn't new at this, but she relished the chance to tease and postpone your climax. Jennie’s body flushed hotly and her own pussy stung wetly, she loved the absolute power and control.

"You're mine for the taking," Jennie told you, her tongue returning to the swollen, searing nub in front of her. "When I'm ready, I'll finish you. You'll pop and I'll be right her to watch you, to help you, to hold you."

"Please, no." You pushed ineffectively against Jennie’s shoulders.

"Hush silly girl. You so want this," Jennie playfully scolded. "You're just inexperienced with this." She tickled you with her tongue, and smiled when you squealed in delight and your pussy twitched hotly, leaking more silky cum down your cunt. "It's time. You're ready. I'm ready." She kissed softly, and held her tongue against you. She again watched your pussy jerk in passionate, wet heat. "So ready," and Jennie moved in, and using just the very tip of her tongue, touched your clit until you were screaming in orgasm, exploded in her mouth. 

You didn't care about anything except the undeniable feeling in your crotch. Yoongi, or any other boy, had never sent you in this way. You pushed your feet down on Jennie’s shoulders and pushed your pelvis upward. You knew Jennie was watching your pussy spasm and contract. You didn't care. You wanted this girl to pleasure you more. You wanted to always know this feeling.

Jennie didn't try to hold your cunt in her mouth while you had your first real orgasm. She satisfied herself with just watching you jiz all over yourself. But she wanted something more from her girl. She took your hands and peeled open your butt cheeks. She watched your asshole quiver along with your pussy before she placed her tongue on it, and milked out your orgasm. 

You screamed in shock when you felt Jennie lick your asshole, but she performed exactly the way she was suppose to. Jennie tongued the butt bud aggressively. You couldn't think about anything except the beauty of your sexual release let alone the surprise of Jennie’s tongue on your rectum. You had never been touched there before. Although Yoongi had asked you to allow him the pleasure of fucking your asshole, you had always denied him the honor. You found the foreign tonguing to be quite nice, if not a little nasty and wicked in a good way. Jennie continued the lapping at your tight swirled hole until you were completely spent.

"You like that, baby?" Jennie asked still watching your pussy, still spreading your butt cheeks, casually tonguing your hole.

"Oh, yes," You breathed heavily. You were becoming aware of the wetness of your pussy and your butt hole.

"You want some more?" Jennie asked, releasing your bottom and looking up at you. 

You nodded eagerly.

Jennie put down your feet, saying, "Okay, but first I want you to get dressed." 

Jennie watched you slip back into your cheerleader uniform, including shoes and socks. Jennie thought she had never seen a sexier sight, especially when you put on your bra and uniform briefs. When you were done, Jennie had you get on all fours while she remained seated on the bench seat.

"Bend your elbows, Y/n. Rest on your arms."

You were excited and curious, slowly dropped your torso downward, and rested on your arms. You realized your bottom was sticking up vulnerable and helpless at Jennie. Your pussy tingled with anticipation.

Jennie put her hands on either side of your hips, and gently pulled you backward, toward her. She pushed and moved you away from her. She smiled wickedly. "Your butt looks so cute covered up by your skirt," Jennie said. She dropped your hips. "I can just make out the bottom of your butt." She smoothed down the uniform skirt. She caressed you awhile before she told you, as she began to lift painfully slow, the skirt up, "Let's take a look, shall we?"

"Oh, that's so sexy!" Jennie exclaimed once the skirt was pushed all the way up, and she was left looking at your green briefed bottom. She began rubbing the offered bottom around and around. As she caressed her cheerleader she explained, "I'm going to pull your panties down. I am going to play with your pussy and your butt hole. You will remain in the position you are in. You look so scrumptious in this position, so humble and subservient with your ass in the air, your face bent down, facing the floor. Very sexy. Very sexy indeed. But first," Jennie’s hand stopped caressing your bottom, "I want to get you wet."

You felt the side of Jennie’s hand slip down between your legs, rubbing your clit. You wiggled a little, but Jennie quickly warned you, "Be still. Remain exactly as you are. If you need to move, you will ask for permission first, and if I give it, you may move, if not, you will remain as is." Jennie slid her hand between your legs again.

Your pussy twitched excitedly underneath your green uniform briefs. The side of Jennie’s hand stroked again between your crotch back and forth, back and forth. Slowly, splendidly, steadily it went, back and forth, up and down. You groaned with desire and relaxed into your most subservient position. But you gave a squeak of surprise and your buttocks jumped when you felt Jennie’s thumb on your butt hole through the fabric of your uniform briefs.

Jennie smiled. "You like that, girl?" She rubbed harder at your forbidden backdoor. "You like it when I touch your butt hole? Maybe I should pull your panties down now, and really play with your hole. Play with it, look at it, taste it, poke inside it."

You groaned hotly. You wanted Jennie to do as she threatened. You didn't care about anything, not Yoongi, not the paper, not the fact you were paying the fee for his bad ways, not the fact that it was your asshole being stimulated. You only cared about being pleasured by the girl Yoongi’s carelessness had placed you. You felt Jennie tug down the top of your briefs, and pull them down only a partial way. You knew your butt hole was now exposed, but your pussy was not. Unable to stop yourself, your heart thumping loudly in your chest, You begged, "No. Please, no."

"Oh, now hush," Jennie soothed. "It's not like I haven't already tongued you here." She pulled open your bottom and looked at your precious spot. "Mmm, that's nice. You're so small and tight! Dark too like your nipples. As a matter of fact," Jennie described cruelly, "it's a perfect match."

You shifted uneasily.

"Be still," Jennie warned. "Now, we'll see if your butt star is as tasty as your nipples. Scoot forward." 

You moved, and Jennie slipped down off the bench seat and sat with her legs on either side of yours. Your upturned butt was right in her face. Jennie laughed, delighted. The cheerleader was at the perfect height for Jennie’s next pleasure.

"Oh, this is great. We're a perfect match. I can enjoy you and your brown eye comfortably. Now, remember to stay still. I don't want any trouble while I explore you and teach you how to love anal play. Remember you aren't in a very safe position if I should get cross at you and need to spank you."

Jennie tongued and tickled your chute until your pussy was blazing with shameful heat. You heated up to an incredible degree, and you had an orgasm. It was small, but it was there nevertheless.

"You do like that, don't you?" Jennie asked, laughing. She flicked again at the puckered circle sticking up in her face, stopped, and watched as your hole told the story of your horniness. "You dirty girl," Jennie praised. "You dirty, dirty bitch." Jennie returned to your crack hole and made you cum a few more times, before, while tonguing your dark hole, she pulled the briefs down further and uncovered the juicy pussy beneath the cotton material. Jennie pulled back and had a good, long look at the view of your naked, obedient backside. Your pussy and rectum were beautiful in the dim light. Both look silky wet and patiently expectant. Jennie placed both hands on your butt cheeks and leaned forward and began to eat.

You tried to stay put, but Jennie’s determined tongue drove you crazy! It was everywhere! First at your clit, then at your asshole, then back again, then up your pussy. Jennie held your bottom so lightly, barely holding you that you groaned in frustration. You wanted to be held wide open, stretched for better access, but Jennie denied you.

"I want to move!" You cried out in desperate need.

Jennie stopped her tonguing and told you, "No."

You whined in submission, "Please!"

"No." Jennie lapped at the swollen clit from behind. She worked upward and jiggled her tongue into your sweet cunt, moving still upward she quickly tongue-flicked your asshole. Then she moved downward again, working slowly.

You were panting like a dorm room slut before you gasped again, pleading to Jennie, "I need to move!"

"Ask politely."

"Please, Jennie, may I move?"

"No."

You came. Your pussy was dripping cum all over Jennie and your own thighs. You groaned helplessly.

"Try again," Jennie teased her tongue working overtime.

"Please, please, ma'am. I need to move. Please!"

"No."

You screamed in frustration, and Jennie laughed heartily. She slapped your right butt cheek and you screamed again. Jennie watched your butt hole and pussy twitch; she slapped the left butt cheek. She pseudo-spanked you until you were positively in need of Jennie and her skilled tongue on you again. Jennie returned to her fine pussy/asshole dining with renewed vigor. It wasn't long before you were begging her once more.

"Please, ma'am, may I move?"

"Yes. Show me what you want."

You were relieved and happy, spread your knees wide, but kept your hips up so Jennie had perfect access to you.

"Nice," Jennie muttered, and set to work again.

You were wild with ecstasy. You were so into the feeling in your crotch that when Jennie slipped two fingers up your cunt, you screamed in orgasm.

Jennie felt your climax on her fingers. Your pussy tightened around her and you bore down until you finally clenched and loosened, clenched and loosened around her two digits. Jennie’s finger banged you until you were cumming on command and sopping wet.

"Come on, come on," Jennie commanded. "Cum all over my fingers. There's a good girl. And again. Come on, come on. Cum for me. There's a good, good girl."

You obeyed every command to cum, and moaned nonstop. You felt your twat hug Jennie’s fingers and the words Jennie spoke to you helped send you endlessly.

"Come on, girl," Jennie ordered you. "Fuck my fingers."

You instantly began rocking back and forth, Jennie’s fingers fucking away at you. You moved and moved, gyrating wildly, and panted like a cheerleading whore.

"That's right! Fuck my fingers. Fuck'em good. That's right. That's right. Come on, move your ass." Jennie watched and finger banged her captive. She shoved her digits up the wet pussy, telling you, "You've got two in the pink." You groaned sheepishly. "That's two in the pink, now here's one in the stink." 

You felt one of Jennie’s fingers, probably the left forefinger you managed to think, enter your butt hole. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling, but it felt surprisingly big and long.

"Oh, God," You groaned helplessly. You felt your chute tighten around the finger. You wiggled your ass happily.

"That's right. Fuck those fingers."

You moved urgently, cumming again and again. Jennie moved the finger in your butthole in and out. "I've never had anything up my butt before," You confessed. 

"I know, baby, keep moving. You're doing fine."

You moved in rhythm with all of Jennie’s fingers. "Oh, my butt. My butt," you exclaimed unable to hide your horny desire. "Oh my, God. You're in my butt."

Jennie’s pussy ignited to life. You were talking about your butthole finger banging was hot! She couldn't believe this sweet looking cheerleader was such a dirty talker! “You like that up your butt, Y/n? Here try this." Jennie pushed two fingers up the dark chute.

You screamed and moved faster and harder against Jennie’s finger reaming.

Jennie, curious, asked, "How's your butt now, baby?"

"Full. Tight. Oh, my God," You whined. "My butt. My butt. My butt."

Your pussy exploded. Jennie’s fingers were held captive inside your pussy and chute until your climax was over. Your whole groin spasmed around her fingers, and Jennie gently wiggled her digits up your tight wet heat, coaxing out your pleasure.

When you were spent, Jennie had you lay flat out on your stomach on the van floor. She spread your butt and introduced a small tapered vibrator up your asshole. 

You whined and wiggled against the plastic intrusion, yet you were too weak to prevent Jennie from having her way. You felt Jennie lean over the small of your back, facing away from you, resting on her left arm. Jennie held the vibrator in your butt as she made herself comfortable. You didn't like the toy up your butt, but knew you were helpless to stop Jennie. When Jennie turned on the device, your butthole buzzed softly. The feeling was titillating. You whimpered in desire, and wiggle under its soft tingling.

Jennie buzzed your virginal hole for awhile before she began to masturbate your butthole. She turned the power up and tickled you harder. She moved the sex toy in and out. She had lubed it up generously, knowing you were new to anal fun, and it moved easily. She increased her rhythm, as your response became more urgent and robust. She held you open with one hand and toy fucked you with the other. She leaned heavily against her cheerleader so you were unable to stop her anal training, and enjoyed watching your chute yield to the plastic. She especially enjoyed watching you get revved up.

"Spread your legs, Y/n. Good girl. Now lift up your butt. Lift up so you can be penetrated deeper up your butt. That's right. That's a good girl. Now move your ass. That's right. Nice small movements. Fuck that vibrator. Fuck that plastic in your butt. Oh, yeah! That's a good, good girl." 

You were working determinedly. You liked the feeling in your ass. You wanted it deeper, bigger, harder. You groaned in frustration. 

Jennie obliged you by removing the vibrator she was using from your butt hole, and quickly lubed up another toy from her arsenal from a drawer underneath the van's bench seat. She settled back down and said, "Put your butt back up, baby. I have a nice surprise for you."

You lifted your bottom upward. You couldn't lift up very far, but it was enough for Jennie to hold one butt cheek to her side, and finding the under used rectum, put her new toy up you. The squeal she subsequently heard was cause for enjoyment. Smiling, she stuffed the whole shaft up the athlete's butt canal. 

"Keep that butt up," Jennie warned when you, trying to escape the discomfort, lowered yourself. "That's right, keep up here so I can teach you. Your butt needs training."

You soon accepted the toy up your butt, and writhed in ecstasy as you were butt banged by Jennie and her newest, bigger anal tool. You surprised yourself by having a few small orgasms as Jennie watched your swirled hole twitch excitedly around the plastic toy. You held your butt up proudly and you pussy dripped hotly, all for Jennie; the girl who was training you, enjoying you, claiming you.

Jennie finally pulled out the anal toy, and had you sit up. You sat facing each other. Your legs were over Jennie’s, thigh over thigh, and you were inches apart. Jennie had taken off your briefs and skirt, and was now unbuttoning your blouse and pushing that off. Next, she unhooked your bra and took that off. You were soon naked, clothed only in your sneakers and socks. Jennie remained fully clothed; it proved she was in charge and superior to Yoongi’s girlfriend. 

Jennie reached forward, and gathered up your hair in her hands. She pulled your hair up. She looked at the beautiful girl that was beyond her wildest sexual fantasy. You were lovely and firm and sexy. She pulled you to her mouth by your gathered hair.

The girls kissed a long time. Jennie was in no hurry, and you were so hot and horny that you didn't want it to end. Jennie held you still by the hair. She didn't have to grasp forcefully, you willingly allowed yourself to kiss and be kissed.

Jennie dropped her hands from the cheerleader's hair and cupped your breasts. Still kissing you, your tongues dancing against each other's. Jennie’s squeezed and groped your chest. She rolled the nipples between her fingertips, and felt as each tip shrunk to hard pointy points. Finally, she stopped kissing you, and watched as she manipulated the boobs that she held captive. She slowly lowered her gaze to your crotch.

"I have something for that," Jennie told you, eyes locked onto your pussy. "Something I think you'll like."

Jennie reached to her side and picked up a vibrator. It was shaped like a penis, it was modest in size and had a head, except that it was tan and that it ran on batteries. Jennie turned on the vibrator, and starting at your clit rubbed it up and down the glistening clit spread in front of her.

You gasped and tried to close your legs, but the position you were in, your thighs over the top of Jennie’s, you were held open effortlessly.

Jennie chuckled, "There's no escape, my dear. Now, sit still and let me play with you. As a matter of fact," she added, "put your arms behind you and lean back. The same rules apply as before. No movement unless you ask for permission from me. Go on, lean back. And no budging." 

You put your hands behind you and leaned away from Jennie. You noticed your legs spread further apart. And when Jennie lifted her own legs, bending upward at the knee, Your feet dangled off the van's carpeting, and your legs were held up and wide. You knew your pussy was tipped upward, waiting, available to Jennie and the sex toy.

Jennie surveyed your V-shaped valley. She looked at the cheerleader's spread legs, and the way they were held up and open by her own. "Oh, that's nice." Jennie licked her lips, thirsty for another drink of your girl water. "I should make you sit on my face," she told your beauty. "Make you surrender your pussy to me. Make you sit perfectly still while I eat you." She turned on the tan vibrator and began to pleasure the outside of your private butterfly. "Make you cum on me. Spank your ass too. Make you spurt while I paddle you."

You whimpered in desire. You pushed your pelvis forward, your suspended legs baring down, trying to push forward. Your twat was hot and needy. You could feel the dildo entering you, and you were desperate for Jennie to truly penetrate your heat.

Jennie laughed. The cheerleader was so hot and horny! "Your legs look good held open by mine. You look like you're in doctor's stirrups. Maybe I should give you an examine? Should we play doctor? Should I probe you? Make sure you're healthy and functioning normally."

You groaned and tried to force your legs wider. Your clit was scorching and you needed relief.

"Sit still! Or I'll spank your inner thighs with a switch," Jennie warned. "Then I'll spank your pink pussy. Spank your pussy while my fingers are up your butt hole." Jennie spread her legs wider therefore spreading yours wider. "Better?" She demanded.

You felt your wet lips split open. "Yes," you whispered.

"Good," Jennie said. "Now, let's get you good and fucked."

Jennie popped the head of the dildo in your waiting, desperate pussy. She turned up the vibration, and slowly pulled the head out, only to replace it gently. In and out she popped the tip of the toy in you. She gave only the head, twisting back and forth once she had it inside your cunt. Pop. Pop. Pop, she went, cranking up the desire in you. When You were moaning nonstop, she asked, "You like that, baby? You want more? Do you want the whole shaft up you?"

"Oh, yes. Yes!" You begged immediately.

"Ask."

You kicked your feet in frustrated need.

Jennie laughed cruelly, "Sit still. No wiggling allowed unless you have been given permission. And I haven't given permission. I think someone needs a spanking. Right over my knee, I think. Paddle that bottom. Make you remember you place."

You squealed and climaxed.

Jennie watched the pink pussy twitch excitedly. She smiled, telling her horny cheerleader, "Oh, that's a good horny bitch." She pushed the whole dildo up your pussy and watched you cum again.

By the time Jennie was finished with you and using the vibrating dildo on you, the two of you were sitting, still face to face, your legs still spread over the top of Jennie’s thighs, so close together that the dildo was held in Jennie’s crotch and was completely buried up your cunt. The girls were kissing passionately, you being coaxed to express your love for Jennie, and how you would always be Jennie’s dirty whore, hers for the taking whenever the mood struck her. Jennie’s own pussy burned in nasty desire. She would need to attend to her own sexual release later when she was alone, and could remember the feel and taste and smell of you.

At the end of the session, Jennie told you, "Fuck my dildo." She put the vibrator onto its highest setting. "Come on, bitch. Fuck my cock."

You once again leaned back on your hands, your arms locked, and since this time your feet were on the ground and you had permission to move, you lifted your bottom up and began rocking back and forth, fucking the dildo Jennie offered you. You looked directly at your captor, now your best lover, and fucked yourself into oblivion.

When you were pounding your pussy back and forth on the sex toy, Jennie asked, "You gonna cum for me?"

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes," You panted. "Oh, God yes!"

Jennie began rotating the dildo back and forth, watching your pink opening wet the plastic. "Come on, girl. Fuck my dildo."

You moved urgently, trying to shove the toy further up. When Jennie pulled back only allowing you to have the head, You whimpered weakly. Youwanted it all!

Jennie looked up at the cheerleader. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me again. Tell me again and again." She kept the dildo away, just out of reach.

You were mad with desire, struggling in lust, screamed, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Satisfied, Jennie fed your cunt the whole shaft, and while you exploded in climax you kept telling Jennie, "I love you. I love you. Oh, God. Oh, God, I'm cumming for you."

Jennie smiled and watched as her girl jerked and twitched for her. When you finally settled down, she kept the vibrator up you. It was on a low setting, but it milked out your orgasm. She had the cheerleader sit back up, keeping the sex toy up you, and you began to kiss each other hungrily.

You kept whimpering as your pussy continued to spasm on the buzzing toy. You couldn't stop. You couldn't get enough of Jennie. You begged to see her again.

The hour was late when Jennie called Yoongi, and handed over his sexy girlfriend and the final portion of his school paper. He had one more paper waiting for him, if he should need it, and Jennie knew he would, but none of that mattered. She was seeing you again later that week at her place, and she had big plans for her naughty cheerleader.


End file.
